The present invention relates to communication systems, and more specifically, to smart tags used in communication systems. Smart tags are used in a variety of contexts, including tracking of products, persons or other information. For example, smart tags can be used for supply chain tracking or more generally information tracking for products and other items. Smart tags may also be used in medical contexts, such as tracking and monitoring of physiological information of a subject. Various factors, including but not limited to cost, present a barrier to more wide-scale adoption of smart tags for use in a variety of applications.